danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
דוד אליאך
רבי דוד אליאך היה מנהל ישיבת פולטבוש. נולד בירושלים בשנת 1922. היה איש חינוך, יזם והקים את מוסד הילדים לניצולי שואה משק ילדים מוצא והיה ממנהלי כפר הילדים כפר בתיה ברעננה. מאז 1953 הוא בשרות החינוך היהודי בארצות הברית, Rabbi David Eliach is the principal of the Yeshiva of Flatbush High School and faculty member at the Azrieli Graduate Institute of Jewish Education and Administration. על אביו אביו רבי שלמה יוסף אליאך היה יליד ירושלים. (1860 - 1951, ח' בתמוז ה'תש"א) היה רב, שד"ר ועסקן ציבור, אשר אירגן את התמיכה של יהדות ארצות הברית לתושבי היישוב הישן בארץ ישראל במאה ה-19. בתרנ"ה (1895) הוא נשלח מטעם ועד הכוללים לארצות הברית במטרה לארגן את עזרתם לכוללים ולמוסדות תורה וחסד בארץ. הוא הקים שם אגודה בשם "ציון המצוינת" לפעולות לטובת ארץ ישראל. בשנת תרנ"ט (1899 חזר לירושלים ונתמנה למזכיר ועד הכוללים בירושלים. [[קובץ:AVAR_SHELO_AVAR_pages_30_36.jpg|מרכז| 600px|עמוד מחוברת זכרון: * דוד אליאך, עבר שלא עבר - זכרונות מתקופת הרת עולם - ניו יורק תשס"ח ]] תולדות חייו - גירסה אחת David Eliach was born in Jerusalem on September 13, 1922, to a Chassidic family that had lived in Jerusalem for six generations. He was sent to a cheder until the age of eleven, when his father, in an unusual move, transferred him to a public school (beit seier amami) where he continued to study in a secular environment through high school. As a young man he was a member of the Haganah and also one of the seven founders of the Yeshivot Bnei Akiva. The Bnei Akiva schools incorporated an entirely new concept in Jewish religious education: a "yeshiva high school" where the synthesis of high-level Torah and secular studies could be achieved. After completing his college education, Rabbi Eliach studied at Teachers' College in Jerusalem and was ordained at the Rabbinical College of the Hevron Yeshiva. In the 1940's he began teaching at Meshek Yeladim Moza, an institution for child survivors of the Holocaust, and after two years he became its director. In 1949 he became principal of Kfar Batya, where he established a comprehensive high school for a village of 400 child survivors. In 1953 Rabbi Eliach came to the United States to take a teaching position at the Yeshiva of Flatbush, and shortly thereafter was named Assistant Principal of Judaic Studies. In 1967 he became Principal of the Yeshiva of Flatbush High School and is currently Dean of its elementary and high schools. Rabbi Eliach is Adjunct Assistant Professor in the Azrieli Graduate Institute of Jewish Education and Administration at Yeshiva University. Recognized as a pioneer in the modern Orthodox yeshiva movement, he has received numerous awards and prizes for his leadership in Jewish education. In 1987 Yeshiva University conferred an honorary degree of Doctor of Pedagogy upon Rabbi Eliach, the first educator to receive that honor. Rabbi David Eliach's Statement of Motivation and Purpose: ... "Rabbi David Eliach is the supreme educator, and is recognized as such by his colleagues. ... Experienced educators enroll in this course in order to learn the unique methodology that Rabbi Eliach developed. Within his role as Dean of the Yeshiva of Flatbush High School, a school whose name is synonymous with excellence and the highest standards in Jewish education, he has created many programs which have now become standard in yeshivot throughout the country." Rabbi David Eliach, Brooklyn, New York .. Rabbi David Eliach was born in Jerusalem to a Chassidic family. Rabbi Eliach studied at Teachers' College in Jerusalem and was ordained at the Rabbinical College of the Hevron Yeshiva. In the 1940s he taught at Meshek Yeladim Moza, an institution for child survivors of the Holocaust, and later became its director. In 1949 he became principal of Kfar Batya, where he established a high school for a village of 400 child survivors. In 1953 Rabbi Eliach came to the United States to take a teaching position at the Yeshiva of Flatbush, and was soon named Assistant Principal of Judaic Studies. In 1967 he became Principal of the Yeshiva of Flatbush High School and is currently Dean of its elementary and high schools. In 1987 Yeshiva University conferred an honorary degree of Doctor of Pedagogy upon Rabbi Eliach, the first educator to receive that honor. Rabbi Eliach explains his views on education, "I would like to see the goals of education in the Jewish community changed המקור: ראו גם * [[יפה אליאך] * משק ילדים מוצא * כפר בתיה * "החצר האחורית" של העיר העתיקה קטגוריה:החינוך הדתי